Quidditch, Aurors and True Love
by Tatiana Hale
Summary: Hermione secretly dreams of playing Quidditch. Meanwhile she is assigned as Draco Malfoy's auror partner. He happens to be a pro quidditch player! A good ol' Dramione fic: Please R&R! HP book compliant except DH epilogue and some small things.
1. The Partner

Hey all! This is my first fanfic! Please R&R:)

This fanfic is pretty much HP compliant--except the DH epilogue, of course! One difference: Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson took McGonagal up on an offer to be spies after Snape killed Dumbledore. Everything else=the same:D

...

"Talking"

_Thinking (or a dream or letter)_

_..._

Hermione Granger observed her three best friends with rapt attention as they soared high above the Quidditch pitch, no more than vivid orange cannonballs against the perfect azure sky. She sighed, feeling a bit left out and very discouraged. _I wish I was good at flying; I wish I could fly at all! I just need a chance to learn, I know I'd love it. But everyone always laughs at the idea! _She thought bitterly.

Ginny landed, wiping the sweat from her brow, brown eyes sparkling merrily. Harry and Ron touched down behind her, followed by the rest of the Chudley Cannons. Harry, Ron and Ginny strolled towards Hermione, laughing and talking with their teammates.

"Great practice, you guys!" Phil, the team captain, shouted over the hubbub. "Remember to practice dodging and catching, please!"

The team ignored him. Hermione had to feel bad for him: he was a skilled beater, but didn't have the strongest leadership skills, to say the least.

Hermione thought back to when it looked like she and Ron and Harry would all be aurors together, after the war. What an idealistic dream that had been! Her three friends had all been offered positions on the Chudley Cannons team--which, although far from the best professional team, was well-known and played in plenty of matches (and was improved greatly when Harry, Ron and Ginny were signed). Since this was only a part-time job, they probably could've managed auror training, too, but had instead opted to work for Weasley Wizard Wheezes: they were store managers in 3 different Great Britain branches. Needless to say, the joke shop business was flourishing.

Hermione was left to find a job by herself. Currently, she was in auror training, and (always ambitious) was working part-time at Flourish and Blotts. She was building a successful career for herself at only 19. It'd been two years since the war ended: she, Harry and Ron had been awarded diplomas from Hogwarts--McGonagal considered their experience during the war as good as a year of schooling.

Hermione was jolted from her memories by Ginny's happy voice. The vivacious redhead could easily pass for a model, standing a good four inches above Hermione's 5'6" with a slim athletic body, bright brown eyes, milky skin lightly dusted with freckles, and (of course) fiery red hair.

"Hey Mione! How'd we look?" Ginny asked. She went on without waiting for an answer. "Gosh, I never thought I'd go pro with Quidditch! And the teams getting better. No last place for The Cannons this year!"

"Not if I'm in front of those goal posts! Not a chance in Hell. We're winning that world cup!" Ron cried with conviction. Harry smiled mildly.

"Don't be so sure, Ron. It might take a couple of years for the team to get THAT good!" The three bantered on about their team, forgetting about Hermione.

"You know, guys, I read a really great book about flying. Flying Freedom, it was called. Really, if one of you could help me out I'd love to be able to ride a broomstick. At least for practical reasons?" Hermione asked, hopefully. Ron guffawed loudly, Harry and Ginny hid smiles.

"Mione, always the books, isn't it?" Ron chuckled. "Books are nothing like Quidditch. Mind you, it is pretty awesome, flying! But remember flying lessons in first year? You failed totally!" Harry shot him a look. "For once in your life!" he quickly added.

Hermione frowned. _He thinks this is a sudden impulse, me wanting to learn Quidditch! _Hermione realized. _It's always been my dream. Why couldn't I be naturally good at Quidditch? _

"Did you see my trick today? I really had Annabelle fooled. She didn't think I could get that quaffel! But then I just zipped over, and wham! I caught that ball like it was nothing!" Ron boasted.

"Yeah, Harry's wronski is coming along spiffingly," added Ginny with enthusiasm. "And to be oh-so-modest, I think my dodging was excellent today! Not to mention all the shots I got past you, Ronald!" She said, punching her brother affectionately.

...

Hermione reported to the aurors department at exactly 9:30 on Monday morning. Suppressing a yawn, she walked into the meeting room and sleepily greeted the drowsy aurors seated around the table.

Today, they would be assigned partners: another newby who would help them on missions, once she was an active member of the auror department. She was almost positive that if Harry and Ron had been in training, Kingsley (Minister of Magic and Head of Auror Department) would have let them work in a threesome. _No such luck. _

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach: she knew today was a big day, as auror partners worked together for their entire careers. She swallowed her nerves as Kingsley rose, an encouraging smile on his face.

"Greetings, aurors-in-training. You are the toughest of the potential aurors. You have undergone physical, intellectual and magical training for the past six months. As you know, our goal in these improved times since the Dark Lord's downfall is to round up rogue death eaters: many of them remain at large.

"Luckily, our intelligence forces inform us that they have no leader like Voldemort: chaos reigns among the prominent death eaters in a constant power struggle. No one can unite them. But these disorganized forces are dangerous: they have no scruples. Our main goal is, as you know, to stop them.

"Now, we have watched your progress for the past half year, and our experienced Aurors have evaluated you and determined the best auror in this group for your to work with."

There was a pregnant pause: each auror-in-training glanced nervously around, sizing up the options one last time. Hermione saw many familiar faces from Hogwarts: Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy (the last three had turned spy for the order during the last months of the war. McGonagal had testified for them in court, but Hermione still didn't trust them).

The others Hermione had gotten to know during the months of preliminary training. Horton Notch,was a burly blond with twinkling cinnamon eyes and a charming smile. He was known for his quick wandwork.

Hester Sterlington was striking and statuesque with slanting hazel eyes and a short, sheik black hair. She seemed somewhat aloof, but Hermione had become good friends with her and found she was a bit shy, but her quiet manners sometimes came off as snobbishness.

Andrea Barbatuan was a giggly, flirty girl who Hermione couldn't stand. She often made stupid mistakes because she batting her eyes at Malfoy, Zabini, Oliver, or Horton. She was only there because of her skill with transfiguration, surprisingly.

Steven Porping was a chubby young man with curly brown hair and a shiny, pasty face. He reminded Hermione disturbingly of Peter Pettigrew.

Lastly there was McKey Locksmith, a metamorphmagus who currently stood at 5'2", and wore a green bob with matching eyes and an elfin face. As Hermione glanced at her, she winked and grew about 8 inches taller, her face changing from cute and pixie to haughty as her hair grew greasy and brown (strangely like a feminine version of their imposing and stuck-up trainer, Auror Master Chortaln).

Hermione surveyed the motley crowd, 16 of them in all. She'd love to be with Luna (who she'd known and liked in Hogwarts and was probably her best friend there), Hester (who Hermione had gotten to know and like), Neville (who'd grown quite handsome, not to mention was really coming out of his shell and living up to his family's expectations), McKey (her fun personality reminded Hermione of Tonks, and made her friends with everyone), or Oliver (he often ate lunch with Hermione, and she supposed he was considered very good-looking).

Seamus had always been nice, and Horton was kind and extremely smart. Padma was sweet, and very focused and serious, but was often depressed because of her twin sister Parvati's death during the war.

Really, no one would be so bad to be with. Except Malfoy. His family had lost their wealth during the war, so he didn't boast nearly as much. He was definitely on the "good" side. But she still couldn't forget their past hostility: especially his cruelty. The one time they had worked together, he hadn't said a word to her.

Andrea (the giggler) or Steven (the perspiring, nervous, and slow boy) would be better! Even Blaise Zabini wouldn't be so bad: he was charming and polite, and loved books, but she couldn't forget he was a Slytherin. He could be a bit pompous at times. _Anyone but the bouncing ferret! _She prayed.

Kingsley cleared his throat, drawing her from her observations.

"Without further ado, you partners: Neville Longbottom and Padma Patil, Cho Chang and Seamus Finnegan, Oliver Wood and Hester Sterlington, Zacharias Smith and Steven Porping, Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini, Horton Notch and Andrea Barbatuan, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, McKey Locksmith and Hermione Granger."

He finished the list with an air of finality. _Whoopee!!_ _Thank Merlin! I'm not with Malfoy! _Hermione did a mental happy dance. _Cha Cha Cha!_. Hermione was overjoyed to have a friend (as well as a skilled witch) as her partner.

They all were suprised when Kingsley coughed loudly.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have made a mistake." He frowned, and looked back down at the list. "McKey Locksmith and Pansy Parkinson; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

There was a deathly silence in the room. Each auror froze. The Hogwarts students knew all about Hermione and Draco's rivalry; the others had quickly picked up on the frigid state of things between them. Frankly, their dislike of each other was not exactly subtle.

_And I was going to be with McKey… _Hermione felt like crying as the truth sank in. _Be strong, Hermione! _she willed herself. _But it's no picnic when you'll be working with a bouncing, bad-mouthed, prick of a ferret for the rest of your life! _

…..

Love it? Hate it? Please Review it? Wait, that's not a question!!! I have the next chappie, but I don't want to post it til I get some feedback… So I know if I need to clarify anything in it, and can use your comments to make it better!

Thank you so much! Constructive criticism, general comments, opinions, emotions, praise (of course!), whatever you want to do are welcome as review! Just press the button.

Heck, write me a poem if you are so inclined!

~Tatiana:)


	2. Collisions

Hey all! Here's the next chapter like I promised!

SPECIAL thanks to:

**MilkMustache**, my VERY FIRST reviewer! The encouragement means so much:D I read your one-shots, and they're awesome! I hope u like the next chapter…

**Dark Yellow Dino: **thank you for the support!

**InuAva: **they'll be together eventually! ;)

**ygirl: **Thank you! I I'll try and update as fast as I can:)

Again, I really appreciate it! Hopefully I'll have even more reviewers next time (hint hint hint)!

…

"speaking"

_Thinking (or dreaming or a letter)_

…

_Hermione lay in a coffin, cold and unmoving as ice under a smooth glass pane. Ginny, Harry and Ron filed past. _

"_I feel so bad!" Ginny sobbed. "We practically ignored her during her last months!" A single tear dripped down Harry's nose. The Weasley family walked past mournfully, each wailing their goodbyes. _

_Then Draco Malfoy's malevolently leering face appeared. _

_RAT TAT TAT! He leaned closer, sneering angrily. RAT TAT TAT! He rapped on the glass again. RAT TAT TAT! He cackled madly, banging his knuckles on the pane so hard she could have sworn he would break it. RAT TAT TAT! TAT TAT! _

Hermione sat up it bed screaming while biting, scratching and punching at the air. _What the hell?!? _It took her a moment to register that Draco Malfoy wasn't there.

RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT! Hermione almost shrieked again; then she saw the impatient gray owl rapping at her window. She sighed, swung her feet out of bed, and slipped them into her fuzzy blue slippers, and shuffled over to the small window dragging a chair (so she could reach the owl).

Hermione rented flat in one of the chicest apartment buildings in wizarding London, conveniently located on a Quidditch Boulevard just off Diagon Alley. Neville's Uncle (the one who had hung him out of the window by his ankles when he was a boy) owned the building. When he heard she was looking for a place to live, he had offered her rooms for cheap…in the dark and moldy basement.

She'd fixed the "flat" up nicely with furniture and artwork from various sales, and it was actually rather cozy. But it reminded her a bit of the cells she'd seen on her tour of Azkaban after the war…

The walls and floors were gray cement; she'd bought rugs for her living room, but hadn't been able to afford them for the bedroom. The windows, at ground level, were very near to the basement's ceiling, hence she needed a chair to reach the owl.

Letting the owl in, she removed the neatly sealed parchment from its leg. The animal flew off with a superior sort of hoot. Unfurling the letter, she read the cramped handwriting:

_Granger-_

_As you know, we're supposed to meet with our partners to "socialize" and decide which parts of our auror training we will focus on the most, and which classes to attend when. Meet me at Tourby's Diner at 12 noon._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione bristled. _The nerve of him! What if 12 isn't convenient for me? Pompous as always. This clearly isn't going to work… _

Hermione buried her head in her hands and sighed. She glanced at the clock standing on her dresser, beside a wilted vase of daisies. 10:42 am. _UGH! _She had overslept, again.

...

Half an hour later, Hermione had showered and was dressed in simple dark skinny jeans, blue-green flats, a forest green waffle-knit shirt and her favorite teal robe. She'd hastily dried and combed through her wild hair, trying to make it curl nicely before exasperatedly pulling it in into a neat ponytail, applying a light coat of eye make-up, and putting on some chap stick.

Spinning on the spot, Hermione apparated to her favorite coffee shop: Master Russeldorf's.

Master R's was a sunny little place: the walls were papered with colored pictures clipped from _The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, The Quibler, _and various other magazines and newspapers. The shop itself was crammed with a motley collection of squishy couches and colorfully patterned armchairs. A cozy fire crackled in the grate, but by the windows potted flowers flourished.

There was nothing Hermione loved more than grabbing a scone with her tea, and curling up in the soft, velveteen chair by the fireplace with a good book.

Hermione grabbed a paper while she waited for her customary tea. The headline read **CHUDLEY CANNONS RECRUIT THE BOY WHO LIVED AND SIDEKICKS: A BREAKTHROUGH FOR THE CANNONS? **

Hermione felt pride swell in her heart: she was truly happy for Harry, Ron and Ginny. At the same time, she couldn't help but wish she at least knew how to fly. The article reminded her of her dreams of playing Quidditch.

_No one really thinks of me as the athletic type_, Hermione realized. It was true: she wasn't the most sporty girl around, but she could run mile in 6 minutes 50 seconds. That was pretty darn good! _I guess I'm just afraid to fail, to be laughed at. Which is stupid. _

She walked back to the counter to get her tea: Mark, the cute, tattooed guy at the counter winked at her.

Hermione smiled back warmly.

Checking her watch, Hermione saw she still had 20 minutes. Tourby's (where she had to meet ferret extraordinaire) was just around the corner; she could sit for a bit. Returning to her table, she was surprised to see someone sitting at her seat, behind her newspaper, reading it!

Squaring her shoulders, Hermione marched up to the uninvited guest. She opened her mouth to speak, but the mystery person cut her off.

"I'm sure Weaselbee would _love _to see you flirting with the coffee boy," Draco Malfoy drawled as he lowered the News Paper, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Or perhaps he really doesn't care. But that would be too smart for him." Hermione bristled. _Why? I thought I had another 20 minutes of ferret-free life! _

"Flirting?!? SOME of us like to be friendly. It's called _smiling _at people," Hermione smirked.

"But you're _smirking_ now. Watch out, you're becoming quite Slytherin,"

"Oh, Malfoy, I said smiling at _people _not _ferrets_." Hermione grinned triumphantly, but Malfoy kept his face blank.

"Watch yourself, mudblood," Draco responded, almost nonchalantly, like the word didn't mean a thing.

Hermione cringed. _I should have known it would come to this! _Holding her head high, shot him a withering glance.

"Well, at least my muggle parents aren't in Azkaban…Oh, I forgot, you're probably proud of your father. After all, like father like son," Hermione retorted. The effect was immediate. Electricity seemed to pulse from Malfoy's flashing steel blue eyes. _Uh-oh, bad move Hermione? _She thought.

"Granger," He hissed in a dangerous whisper. "You'd better listen, because I'm not saying this again. I. Am. Not. A. Deatheater. You get that into your silly little head, because we are stuck together. And if you think it's alright to disrespect me, you'd better think again. I am not my father. But don't get me wrong: I know some pretty nasty curses. So watch your step."

Hermione was shaken; but she quickly regained her composure.

"Was that a threat?"

"What did it sound like?"

Hermione sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere. _Why does the ferret have to be so damn arrogant and stubborn? Why did Kingsley do this to me?_

"OK, Malfoy, as you said we're stuck working together for probably the rest of our lives. Except if you quit or die." She couldn't help but smile hopefully. "Otherwise, we'd better be civil to each other…" she paused. "But why are you reading my newspaper? Why are you here at all?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Civility, Granger, civility. I happen to like the coffe here. And how should I have known this was your paper?.... Quite the headline Potter's got," He smirked nastily.

"Yes, isn't if wonderful? But I guess I always knew Potter would go _the furthest _with Quidditch," Hermione added spitefully. _Whooops! Not-so-civil. _

"Looks like you can't control your temper, Granger. I'm sure Weaselbee loves that in a girl." Malfoy looked at her condescendingly. "Perhaps you haven't heard. I'm signed with Puddlemere United. Seeker."

Hermione felt her jaw drop. _How the hell did he get that job? _Hermione remembered to close her mouth.

"Well, looks like Puddlemere's in for a bad season."

"Say what you like, Granger, but our trainings going well. Maybe you could come watch some time." Hermione felt her jaw drop for the second time in five minutes. _His practices must be going REALLY well! _Hermione frowned, deep in thought. _I'd have a chance to watch more flying--at an even higher level-- if I went with Draco… And I bet he expects me to say no… _she smirked.

"That'd be lovely, Malfoy. Perhaps some time," She replied: it's was Malfoy's turn to be speechless, even if (alas!) only for a moment.

"I didn't know you liked Quidditch, Granger."

"I don't!" She said, a bit to quickly. "I just find it interesting to watch." _Uh-oh, Hermione, he'll never stop teasing you if he finds out you dream about playing Quidditch! _

"We should really talk about work. As interesting as my life is, this meeting was supposed to be for planning," She added hastily.

"Ok, ok, bossy beaver."

"Shut up, flying ferret." They glared daggers at each other.

…

Three hours later, Hermione arrived back at her flat. She and Malfoy had decided to focus on stealth and combat for the first months of their training.

She pulled on her sweatpants and a tank top with sweater over it, laced up her sneakers, and secured her hair in a flyaway messy bun. She was ready for her daily run.

The cool air brought color to her cheeks as she jogged through Diagon Alley. The streets were crowded with witches and wizards: window shopping, chatting, eating. She smiled to herself. _Things have been good since the war ended… _

"Oof!" Hermione ran headlong into something (or someone) large and solid, losing her balance. The person grabbed her arm, but she slipped from her attempted-rescuers grasp. The last thing she remembered seeing were a pair of bright grey-blue eyes.

_They're beautiful! _she thought as her head hit the pavement and everything went black.

…

Is it confusing? Is it clear that the whole first part with the coffin, and Draco tapping, is a nightmare?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

Suggestions/questions/confusions/comments, whateva you like welcome!

~Tatiana;)


	3. Recovery

Here's the next chapter! It's a bit shorter, but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer (applies to first two chapters, too): I wish I owned Draco Malfoy, but unfortunately I don't own him or anything else in this story…

And to this chapter's reviewers!

**MilkMustache**: Thanks for continuing to review, and being so positive! You are a joy to have as a reader/reviewer:) I see what you mean by going too fast… I hoped I slowed things up a bit with this chapter? Enjoy!

**Oola**: thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to hear it's original-- that's kind of my goal:D I'm glad you enjoyed the first two chappies: I'll continue to update and I hope you like this one!

Without further ado, the chapter!

...

"Talking"

_Thinking (or a letter or dreaming)_

…

"She's been out for nearly 12 hours."

"I know. The slimy git. I can't believe he ran into her!"

"What was she doing, anyway? She was in sneakers and sweats… like she was running or something!" That was Ginny's voice.

"Ha! Probably reading a book at the same time. Not watching where she was going." That was Ron.

Her friends chuckled quietly together. Hermione felt hot tears well behind her eyes. _You will not cry, Hermione, _She reprimanded herself sternly.

Opening one eye a crack, the room came into focus. She lay in a soft bed in a sterile white room with two other unoccupied beds identical to hers. _This must be St. Mungos! _She realized. _What in the name of Merlin happened to me? _She remembered jogging… colliding with something…A pair of startling blue-grey eyes… then everything went black… _Crap!_

"Hermione! You're awake!" Ginny chirped. "Good thing, too, we have to leave soon for work at Fred's and George's!" Hermione eyed the sparkling redhead balefully.

"What time is it?" She croaked. Ron stifled a snort. Ginny frowned at him.

"Go get her some water, you prat!" She admonished. "It's almost 10 am, you've been out cold since you hit your head around 4 yesterday afternoon!"

"Yeah, Mione, what were you doing, anyway?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"I was going for a run." Ron, returning with the water, snorted. Ginny shot him another look.

"That's great, Mione! It's great to get in shape! But just look where you're going in the future!" Ginny laughed.

"Just don't run in the future," Ron muttered sarcastically. It was Harry's turn to frown.

"We really have to go--we're already late for work. Rest up, feel better soon, Mione!" Harry said apologetically, kissing her cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was asleep before the door closed.

…

Hermione sat up groggily. She groped around in the dark for her wand, then accio'd her watch: it was half past 7. _I must have fell hard to be this tired! _She thought.

With another flourish of her wand, she summoned her book: Flying Freedom. Settled into the magically warmed sheets, she buried herself in the story.

Halfway through the chapter, she heard knock at the door. RAT TAT TAT! She couldn't help but cringe, remembering yesterday's nightmare.

"It's not locked!" She called grumpily. The door creaked open, revealing none other than Draco Malfoy himself. _Bullocks! Why did he have to come?!? _

"Don't look so sour, Granger," Malfoy said, obviously noting her displeased expression. "It's not like I want to be in some stinking hospital ward with _you. _But Shacklebolt sent me. Said I should check on my _partner_."

"Did you run into me yesterday?"

"No. you ran into me." He actually looked a teeny bit concerned... maybe. "How's your head?" _What? Is he trying to be nice?!? _

"Fine," said Hermione tersely, putting her nose back in her book.

"Reading," Malfoy sneered contemptuously, all sympathy gone from his face. _I guess not so nice, _Hermione thought. She found she was almost… relieved?

He pulled a chair up next to her bed, and stared out into the night for a few minutes.

Hermione felt his gaze shift, burning into her, but didn't look up. Closing her eyes, she laid her head on the pillow. _This is just too stressful! _she silently fumed.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't noticed Malfoy prying her book from her grasp.

"Give that back, you lousy ferret!" Hermione cried indignantly.

"No, I don't think I will," Malfoy smirked.

"Yes you will! I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Unfortunately for you, so do I."

"…"

"What _are _you reading?" Malfoy grinned evilly as he read the title. "_Flying Freedom_?!?" He glanced up, gauging her reaction.

Hermione remained silent. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! I'm never going to hear the end of this! Life sucks sooo bad sometimes!_

"My mother read this book. Said it was depressing… the main character died at the end and--"

Malfoy was cut off my Hermione's indignant shriek.

"Malfoy you slimey bastard!!! I haven't gotten to that part! You're spoiling it! You evil, masochistic, pompous, bouncing ferret!!"

Malfoy's smirk widened. He ignored the insults.

"Tut tut, it's just a book…" He patronized smoothly. "Why are you reading a Quidditch book, anyway, Granger?"

"It's very well written."

"I thought you didn't like Quidditch."

"It's a good book!"

Malfoy smirked one last time, thankfully refraining from further prodding.

"Well, Granger, I brought you the packet they gave us today in auror training."

With that, he handed her a thick wad of parchment, stood up and stretched, and (with a final lazy smirk), sauntered out the door.

Hermione rifled through the packet. It was a dry, textbook-like manual of combat techniques and spells, complete with moving diagrams. She placed the papers on her nightstand, and drifted back into a fretful sleep, once again filled with nightmares of Malfoy's laughing, leering face.

…

That's all for now folks! How did you like it?

I have the next chappie all set to go, but not until I have at least **12 **total Reviews! That's six new ones.

It's so easy, if you read the fanfic, press the button and type what you think: _comments, questions, suggestions, compliments, random statements, single words… whatever you like_! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**! :)

Thank you thank you thank you!

~Tatiana


	4. Combat Classes

**Disclaimer**: Draco Malfoy Owns. Fact. So obviously I can't own him…or any other part of this story!

This chapter has some action sequences in it…I really want to know if I made it clear what is happening, since I've never really written a scene like that before! So…Please R&R!

On the topic of Reviews… so many great ones for the last chappie! Thanks to:

**ygirl: **Thank you!! I'm glad you like the dialogue…I wasn't sure how it turned out! And, well, I guess I'd put the next chappie up if u sent six reviews! It means a lot that you like the story that much:D

**Amber1993: **Thank you for reviewing! Here's the update…

**Zizibona: **Yay! Thank you for saying it's interesting!

**HP. loser .freak: **I'm glad you like it! And yeah… it definitely is difficult to start something new!

**MilkMustache: **thank you so much for saying it's going at a good pace! This chapter has more Dramione interaction in it. Of course, I'd love it if you did review every chappie:D

…

"Talking"

_Thinking (or a letter or dreaming)_

…

Hermione sat behind the counter at Flourish and Blotts, a dusty shaft of sunlight streaming through the window onto the open book in her lap.

She stifled a yawn as the doorbell jingled, and a tall man walked in. Brushing invisible specks from her jeans, and she stood up to greet the customer, closing her book and placing it neatly on the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked politely.

The man took a step closer, and she recognized him. In her head, she screamed in frustration. _Why do I keep running into this man?!? Literally, sometimes…_

"Granger. Shacklebolt told me I might find you here." Hermione gave a curt nod, and he continued."What are you reading?"

"Nothing at all!" she cried, lunging for the book. Unfortunately, his seeker reflexes came in handy: he reached the hefty volume first. _Why does he keep stalking what I'm reading???_

"_Quidditch Through The Ages_? What is with you and Quidditch, Granger?" he smirked at her infuriatingly.

"Harry recommended it, said I should read it," she lied stiffly.

"Potter indeed. You make quite the effort to please your little friends."

"Well, with _true _friends you support them and show interest in what they like! But I suppose you wouldn't know."

"My friends like all the same things as me."

"That's why you're a boring, stuck up, selfish person! But why do you care what I read?"

"I don't," Malfoy drawled. "You're simply too much fun to tease, Granger."

Hermione sighed. She still had a headache (although her concussion had been more than 24 hours ago), and Malfoy's presence certainly wasn't helping.

"Why did Kingsley send you, anyway?"

"He wanted me to bring you your schedule for training. We have a combat class today at 6."

Malfoy handed Hermione her new schedule. With that, he turned on his heel, silver cloak billowing, and swept out of the shop. With a flourish, he held the door for a tall, pretty blond girl who giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

_Stupid ferret. Thinks he's so handsome and charming. Why couldn't he just tell me why he came strait off, anyway? _She thought angrily, as she observed his ridiculous antics.

…

Hermione arrived at auror training at 6 o'clock sharp, dressed in leggings which accentuated her long, slim legs and a violet Weasley sweater.

The paper Draco had given her told her when and what her lessons were:

**Monday, 6 pm: **advanced combat classes

**Tuesday, 6 pm: **advanced combat classes

**Wednesday: **no scheduled courses

**Thursday, 6 pm: **advanced combat classes

**Friday: **advanced stealth and spying

**Saturday, 12 noon: **weekly auror meeting, evaluation, required dueling and magic practice

**Sunday: **no scheduled courses

_Aurors please note: You may chose not to attend one class per month if you must make an engagement. Please be sure to chose the same day as your partner not to attend, and not miss the same lesson multiple times. Sincerely, the Auror Department._

Today (Monday) she had her first combat class. She had to admit, she was he was excited. _It's almost like being back at Hogwarts! _She thought happily. _But I get to skiv off every now and then! Freedom from the ferret!_

She and Malfoy had signed up for combat and stealth, as they'd agreed.

The classes went on for two months: after that, they would be given a practical test. Each pair would have to take classes where they struggled during the test, or progress to new courses.

Walking purposefully towards the elevator, Hermione spotted Neville and Padma.

"Hey Hermione!" Nevilled called, striding towards her. "You here for classes?"

"Yep. Advanced Combat with the ferret."

"Aw, too bad, we're in Advanced Applications of Divination," Neville responded. Hermione thought she saw a hint of a frown on his handsome face. _I guess Padma picked that one! _She thought, coughing to disguise her snort.

After checking in at the Auror department, Hermione parted ways with Neville and Padma, heading down to the first floor, where her combat class would take place.

Entering a large, open arena, she noted a tall man with dark, flashing eyes and a bright smile standing in the center of the room.

"Ms. Granger!" He called enthusiastically. He turned back to the rest of the class, and counted. "Good. Everyone is here."

Hermione was shocked: besides Draco, only four people stood in the room. Blaise was chatting with Draco, while Luna talked to Hester. Oliver stood back a few feet, looking a bit lost. Hermione smiled at him. _Hmm… everyone in this class is from our newby group! _she realized.

"My name is Auror Fultur. Today, we will be working on man-to-man wandless combat. You know most of the basics from your preliminary training. Please place padding enchantments on your hands and feet, but still don't aim to hurt: no injuries, please. I want to see where all of you are, and I will be coaching you," the teacher continued.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy with a steely glint in her usually warm brown eyes. _He's going down!_

Malfoy returned her look with a sneer.

"Alright, find your partners, you should know who they are!" Auror Fultur barked with friendly vigor.

Malfoy strutted over to Hermione, stripping his sweatshirt off. He was baggy grey sweatpants with a tight, white beater.

_Whoa! _Hermione thought. _I so didn't need to see that! He's paler than the Bloody Baron! _All the same, she grudgingly admitted he had a nice body. His top showed off his leaned but well-muscled arms, and she could see his toned chest and six pack abs through the thin shirt.

Hermione pulled her sweater over he head and straightened the navy blue, tight-fitting workout top she wore underneath. Glancing up at her 'opponent,' Hermione noticed how tall Malfoy was. _He must be 6' 4"! This really isn't fair! _

But Hermione wasn't one to give up. They both murmured the padding charms required, before facing off.

Bouncing on the balls of their feet, she and Malfoy circled. Malfoy feinted a punch to her left side, before going for her right. She saw through his plan and dodged, bending and spinning with one leg extended. Her ankle caught Malfoy's, and he stumbled but managed to catch his balance.

"That was for snooping, and being a general prat," Hermione hissed malevolently.

Malfoy growled, and aimed a chop at her head just as Hermione sprung into the air with a kicked. Her leg hit his arm: Malfoy braced himself and took the impact, while Hermione twisted in the air and landed lightly on her feet, agile as a cat. Crouching, Hermione aimed another kick, this time where it would hurt most.

Malfoy bent double, groaning in pain.

"That was for calling me Mudblood," she spat, pleased.

They circled again. Malfoy lunged forward swiftly, jumping and kicking her in the shoulder.

_Ouch! That'll bruise tomorrow! _Hermione realized. Hiding all signs of pain, Hermione blocked his next punch. She buffeted Malfoy full in the face as he crouched low for a kick-spin: he toppled to the ground.

"That was for all the times you've dissed my friends," she said. Then, with one swift chop, she tackled him, and pinned him with her foot.

"But on the other hand, we really should be nicer to each other. These training sessions are supposed to be _bonding _experiences! So let's not argue any more, shall we Malfoy?" She finished, smiling sweetly. Malfoy glowered stormily. He'd been royally owned. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Auror Fultur.

"A little less talking, you two!" He reprimanded them. "But lovely pin, Ms. Granger!"

…

Over the next two hours, Malfoy didn't get his revenge: despite his obvious fitness and agility, he only pinned Hermione twice.

_I got him first, and many many times after that! _Hermione thought happily, albeit smugly, as gathered her belongings. _Time for a nice shower and a warm bed! _

As Hermione reached the apparition point, she heard footsteps echoing in the otherwise deserted hall behind her. Spinning around, she spotted Malfoy.

"Good lesson, eh, Malfoy?" She couldn't help but taunt. _Well, he would taunt me if I stunk! _she justified herself, feeling a twinge of guilt. It had to be a bit embarrassing: being pinned by a female a good bit smaller than you, on your first day of lessons, in front of two fellow male aurors-in-training who had no problems beating _their _partners.

"Don't be so cocky, Bushybrain," Malfoy sneered. "I don't like knocking girls out, but I'll bring it on next time."

Hermione snorted.

"Don't feel bad: it's not your fault you were brought up to be a wand-reliant wussy."

"I am not a wussy. I'm a charming gentleman!" Malfoyed argued, frowning stormily. "I don't hit girls."

"You hit me an awful lot today, and didn't mind, but it didn't do you much good!" Hermione pointed out, massaging her shoulder ruefully. "But I suppose you don't have any experience with hand-to-hand combat."

Malfoy snorted.

"And you, the frizzy-headed bookworm, do?"

"I've taken martial arts summer-camp since I was seven."

"Martial arts? What kind of muggle crap is that?"

"Well, you may call it crap, it did me a lot of good," Hermione retorted. "It's a form of self-defense. And attack."

"You're simply a lucky mud-- muggleborn beaver." Malfoy stated venomously. _But he didn't call me mudblood! _Hermione realized. _If he wasn't such a selfish prat and sore loser (and he called me a beaver!) I'd be touched!_

"No, I've learned advanced non-magic techniques to predict my opponents next move, then use my opponents weight against them and while putting my own agility to its best advantage."

A sly smile spread across Malfoy's flushed face.

"Looks like I've learned your secret to fighting, Granger," Malfoy stated smugly. "Just another series of bookish tricks. I should've known."

_If I know a thing about Malfoy, he won't be able to bear losing, and will find someone to teach him how to counteract my techniques as much as possible! _Hermione realized. _Crap! Now it'll be much harder to beat him…_

Suddenly, the future didn't look so bright for Hermione. It looked… painful.

…

As you know, reviews=love. Love=peace. Write a review, spread peace! I'll love you even if you tell me what is wrong with my fic;) So press that cute leetle button…

Let's sing!!:

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!! :) **(ka cha ka cha ka cha boom!)

XXX,

Tatiana:D


	5. Skivving and Clubbing

I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated! I was going to update on Thursday… but it snowed (YAY YAY YAY!!!) and I lost power for almost 2 days (NO NO NO!!!) so my wireless wasn't working… and my computer had no battery.

ANYWAY… R&R please:)

Tons and tons and tons of thanks to:

**Velvetrhymes**: Wow! Thank you so much! It's so awesome to hear you like my story that much=) I try to keep them in character… cheesy would be bad! Thanks for subscribing… I hope this chapter keeps you interested! Please continue to review if you can… it makes me happy!

**MilkMustache: **Thank you for continuing to review=) I'm so glad you liked the fight scene… I was really unsure about how it came out! And yes, I have absolutely no experience with martial arts but I think they're awesome and my friend and I want to learn:D Sorry, no Quidditch scenes this time but I'll try to get there soon!

**Tigersky7: **I'm so happy you like it so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I wrote it. I don't own it:_(

…

"Talking"

_Thinking (or a letter or dreaming)_

…

Training was going well…at least for Malfoy. Hermione continued to pin him a few times per lesson, but he'd learned an incredible amount in the week-and-a-half that they'd been training. As he smugly reminded her whenever possible, he could now beat her up (though by no means easily).

All the same, Hermione was looking forward to their class that Thursday night: she was as ravenous as ever when it came to learning, and they were scheduled to begin wand-related combat.

Sitting on her sofa in her teeny PJ shorts and tank top, Hermione stretched. It was 10 o'clock in the morning: she didn't have to work at Flourish and Blotts until noon, so she had some time to kill. _Maybe I'll go see Harry, Ron and Ginny… I haven't watched their Quidditch practice for awhile…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud popping and crackling noise. Someone was flooing her. _It must be Ginny…. She said she wanted to talk to me. _Hermione mused. _But wait… I thought she'd be Quidditch practice? _

Before she had a chance to move, Malfoy's sleekly shaggy blond head appeared in her grate.

Hermione squealed, and jumped to pull a blanked over herself. Malfoy closed his eyes quickly.

"I did not need to see that, mudblood!" He cried, sounding uncharacteristically perturbed.

"Well, good, I certainly didn't want you to. How was I supposed to know the amazing bouncing ferret would be flooing?!?" She responded indignantly.

"You should always be covered up… After all, who would want to look at _that?" _Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat as Malfoy spoke. "I guess only Weasel would stoop that low."

Heat rose to Hermione's cheeks as tears welled in her eyes. _He doesn't know Ron and I broke up. _Hermione realized. _Doubtless he'd be even crueler if he did. _

"Well, I'm certainly glad _you _find me unattractive, Malfoy. If were checking me out, I'd have to kill myself," she responded loftily, completely hiding her emotions.

"Maybe I should lie, and say you're attractive just to get rid of you," Malfoy smirked. Hermione sighed, and pulled the paisley blanked tighter around her shoulders.

"What do you want, anyway, Malfoy?"

"As you know, each auror partner team can skip a class a month. We're skipping tonight."

"What?! You can't just decide that! We have to pick a day that we both need off to skip!"

"Sorry, Granger, I'm simply not going tonight."

"Why? Taking one of your whores out?" She accused, miffed.

"I know there are a million witches who would kill to be with me," he gloated. Hermione snorted. _Talk about egotistical! "_But I have mandatory Puddlemere United practice."

"I thought your practices were during the day."

"This is a special practice. We have our first match on Sunday."

_Well, I guess I'll get a chance to hang out with my friends…. _Hermione realized. _Maybe this isn't such a bad thing._

"OK… See you tomorrow night, unfortunately, and please break your neck."

"In your dreams, frizz brain."

…

Hermione turned to lock the back door to Flourish and Blotts, and sighed deeply. It was half past 5: her shift at the popular bookshop was over. It'd been and uneventful day.

The most exciting thing had been hearing a couple of witches (buying frivolous beauty books) gossip about what a bastard Draco Malfoy was. Apparently two of the had been unceremoniously dumped by him, and he'd stood up the third. Shaking her head, Hermione tried to banish the slimy blond from her thoughts.

_Time to go have a chat with my friends, _she decided as she slipped into an alley, and vanished with a small pop.

...

Hermione arrived at Ginny's flat, and was not surprised to find Harry and Ron seated at the table, both shoving their faces as though their lives depended on it. But, if she had to pick a winning slob, it would definitely be Ron.

"'Hmion!" Ron cried, spraying treacle all over the small, tidy kitchen. Hermione laughed. It'd been awhile since she'd hung out with Harry and the two youngest Weasleys.

"Chew, Ron!" She said with mocked severity. "That's disgusting!"

Ginny emerged from her room, carrying a pile of laundry. Her pretty face broke into a grin as she spotted Hermione.

"Hermione! I thought you had classes on Thursdays! It's great to see you!"

"Well, we're allowed to miss one lesson a month, and my partner had an impromptu Quidditch practice." Harry, Ron, and Ginny were surprised by Hermione's words.

"You have a partner already? They play Quidditch? Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked curiously, as Harry and Ron gulped down their mouthfulls.

"I just forgot." Hermione excused herself, not meeting her friends' eyes.

"So what team does your partner play for?" Harry asked mildly.

"Puddlemere United," Hermione mumbled.

"They must be good!" Ginny crowed enthusiastically. "We should go flying with them sometime!"

"Who's your partner?" Ron butted in, looking suspicious. He'd never quite gotten over their breakup. "It's not a bloke, is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, who? C'mon Mione!" Ginny pleaded. Hermione closed her eyes. _Merlin give me strength! Here goes…_

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The effect was immediate, the cheery kitchen deathly quiet. Finally, Ron's fork clattered loudly to the table, breaking the heavy silence. Ginny's mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. Ron looked like he'd been run over by the Night Bus. Harry looked suspiciously unsurprised.

Finally, Ron spoke, almost screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!? That bloody _git_! What are you doing with him Mione!?"

"Ron!" Ginny shouted angrily. "It's not Hermione's fault, the auror department assigns pairs. You should feel BAD for Hermione!"

Ron looked slightly abashed.

"Well, Malfoy's changed a lot since the war… and he was a valuable spy for The Order. I'm sure you're the most tolerant witch there, that's why you got him, if you ask me. Kingsley has faith in you," Harry stated. His quiet words rung in her ears, dancing and multiplying in her head. _Kingsley has faith in you…Kingsley has faith in you…. Kingsley has faith in you. _

Suddenly, Hermione realized there was no getting out of the situation: giving up would be letting everyone down, everyone who was counting on her to create a powerful and successful partnership, and catch the rogue Deatheaters plaguing the wizarding world.

Hermione must have looked particularly glum, because Ginny patted her shoulder soothingly.

"You know what we need, Mione?" Ginny asked, her eyes sparkling with mischievous anticipation. Hermione shook her head dubiously: that was a bad sign. "A girls night out!"

…

Hermione felt entirely stupid.

Ginny had enthusiastically gone about dolling them both up: lavish makeup, stylized hair, cutting-edge and far too revealing (in Hermione's opinion) outfits.

Ginny looked stunning in a simple, extremely short, sparkling and rather formal scoop-neck black dress made more casual with forest green tights, matching green dangling earrings and matching green pumps.

The redhead wore dark eyeliner and green eye shadow on her lids, accenting her luscious brown eyes. Her lips were stained with maroon , and her creamy cheeks touched with the palest rough. Her long, wine-colored locks hung down her back in shining waves.

Hermione wore jean overalls with a sequined green beater the same shade as Ginny's tights underneath. Of course, they weren't just normal overalls (much to Hermione's chagrin): instead of long pants, the bottom half was an extremely short, tight jean mini skirt revealing her long and bare legs. Her outfit was topped off with yellow and green striped heels.

Her makeup looked a bit rocker, she realized: smoky black eyeliner all around her bright hazel eyes with reddish lipstick. Her hair was done up in a messy bun with tendrils prettily framing her face, tied with a yellow bow to match her shoes.

_God! _thought Hermione. _I look absolutely awful! Ridiculous! I'll probably trip over my heels giving everyone a good view of my arse and then end up sitting in a corner while Ginny picks up guys!_

As though she'd learned occlumency, Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"You look gorgeous, Herms, don't worry."

Indeed, Hermione couldn't see it, but she was just as stunning as her statuesque friend.

…

The club was already crowded when Hermione and Ginny arrived. The sweating, pulsing mass of dancers made Hermione cringe. _This REALLY isn't my thing! _she stubbornly thought.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her enthusiastically towards the throng.

"I come here all the time when the Chudley Cannons do our 'team bonding' nights!" She yelled over the hubbub.

Hermione nodded resignedly, and allowed herself to be led.

"Just let go and relax Mione! It'll be fun!" Ginny encouraged.

The girls made their way towards the bar. Hermione hung back.

"Two firewhiskeys for us, Will!" the redhead called to the barman.

"Er… Gin? You know I don't drink firewhiskey!" Hermione hissed to her friend.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Take it back! One firewhiskey, one butterbeer!" she yelled.

Hermione appreciatively.

"C'mon, let's dance!" shouted Ginny, grabbing Hermione's hands again and draggin her out onto the dance floor.

…

It had to be past midnight, but Hermione couldn't be sure: didn't see a clock anywhere. She was starting to feel a bit warm and fuzzy after her fifth butterbeer. Ginny was officially smashed: she had had at least as many firewhiskeys.

Hermione certainly surprised herself by having fun--she took Ginny's advice, and let go. _I really need to relax more often! _She realized.

She'd also been surprised by the attention she was getting: every song, there was practically a line of young wizards, waiting to ask her or Ginny to groove along to the trendy, loud beats with them.

Now, she was dancing to a slow song by the Wicked Werewolves, in the arms of an extremely attractively but unfortunately completely brainless wizard. From their brief conversation, she had discovered was a wrestler, and not much of a talker. More the physical type, he'd stated suggestively when she asked. _Go figure! _she thought sarcastically.

Swaying to the music, Hermione closed her eyes and lay her head against the man's toned chest. It felt…nice to lean on someone who didn't know who she was, didn't expect her to be the most brilliant witch of the age, didn't judge her at all: she almost enjoyed being just another anonymous, pretty face.

_But I'd get so tired of it if this was my whole existence! _She thought. _This makes me really appreciate having a life where I'm actually trying to accomplish something… and friends who love me for being Hermione-the-bookworm!_

The song ended, and the wizard bent down to place a burning kiss on her smooth cheek. As Hermione moved away and a fast-paced dance beat blared from the speakers, someone behind her cleared their throat. _Another one, asking to dance, _She assumed.

"May I have the next dance?" The stranger asked in an smooth drawl.

_Why does that sound so familiar? _Hermione thought blearily.

Turning around, all fuzziness disappeared from her head. _Draco Malfoy!!! You inconvenient ferret bastard you!!!_

Indeed, Malfoy stood over Hermione, looking just as shocked as she did: he clearly hadn't recognized her when he asked for the dance.

As his eyes flicked up and down her body, the normal Hermione came crashing back with vengeance. Suddenly, she felt naked and self-conscious.

"Why are you here, Granger?" He asked, clearly nonplussed.

"I could ask you the same thing. Quidditch practice my foot! We should have gone to class!"

"It doesn't look like you minded having the night off. My team decided to come here after practice."

"Well, sod off Malfoy, anyone can go clubbing! And you certainly can't have a bloody dance," Hermione scoffed.

"Like I'd want to dance with the likes of you!"

"The likes of _me_?!? The likes of _you_! I wouldn't be caught dead dancing with an arrogant bastard like you!"

Both glared daggers at each other.

Just then, Ginny came lurching into view, leading a string of equally drunk young wizards. As she swerved by the tables surrounding the dance floor, she tripped, falling into a table and landing in a still heap on the floor with a crash.

Hermione ran over to her friend, and knelt beside her.

"Ginny! Ginny!" She yelled desperately.

Hermione was surprised to feel a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Malfoy.

"She'll be fine." He murmured. "She's just a little drunk. But shut the hell up, the last thing we need is a picture of you and Weaslette in those ridiculous outfits on the cover of Witch Weekly."

"Why do you care, ferret?"

Malfoy smirked contemptuously.

"I thought it would be obvious. I'm not stupid: you're… well known for being Harry Pooper's friend. You being here, with Weaslette and without Scarface and Weaselbee, would get you a ton of publicity if you were recognized, which would be inconvenient for me because we are auror partners. As your auror partner I am _most _unfortunately obligated to help you whenever you're in a tight spot."

_Selfish as always! _Hermione harrumphed to herself. But she was in no position to argue.

"What do I do?"

"Get her back to her flat."

"How?!? I can't apparate with her while she's unconscious!"

"How far is her flat?"

Hermione shrugged.

"A half hour maybe?"

Malfoy sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll help you. But don't expect charity again, mudblood."

…

About an hour later, Hermione and Malfoy arrived at Ginny's flat. The slytherin king helped the gryffindor princess lug Ginny up the stairs.

The awkward group stopped outside Ginny's door, and Hermione fumbled in her friend's purse for the key.

As she shuffled in the dark, the door swung open. Shocked, Hermione jumped back. Losing her balance, she toppled into poor, unprepared Malfoy. They fell to the ground, a mass of arms and legs. Hermione found herself on top of Malfoy, their faces mere inches from each others'.

Both froze. To Hermione and Draco, that moment seemed like a lifetime. The world fell away as Hermione stared into the entrancing, silvery blue eyes shining through the darkness. _So beautiful, so soulful and deep! _She thought before she could catch herself. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Malfoy was thinking exactly the same thing.

Before they could tear themselves away, Ron stood illuminated in the doorway. He quickly surveyed the scene, taking in Hermione and Malfoy in an _apparently _compromising position on the floor, and Ginny propped against the wall, out cold, next to them.

Hermione sprang to her feet as Malfoy practically threw her away, doing his best to be disgusted.

"Ron! We were just bringing Ginny back from the club! Please help! She had to much to drink!" She explained, clearly flustered.

"We?!? What the fuck, Hermione! You and Malfoy, huh?!! You and Gin went to a club with _Malfoy?!?_"

Hermione laughed. _This is all so ridiculous! Ron knows I'm not like that._

"Merlin's Bullocks, Hermione, if you wanted a shag, you could've picked a better person!" Ron continued shouting, his eyes stormy.

"Shhh! It's not like that, Ronald! We just met him there by accident, and he helped bring Ginny home, because as my partner he felt obligated!"

Even as she said it, Hermione felt Ron's suspicious eyes rake over he. _Shit! I really do look like a slut! _She realized.

"I'll take care of Ginny," Ron said, his voice steely. "Go on, go off with Malfoy."

"Ron! No! You know me, I'd never do that! That's just _disgusting_!"

"I thinks it's time I left," Malfoy interjected smoothly, but Hermione thought she saw the tiniest flicker of hurt in his eyes before his customary cold front slid back into place.

_Bastard! He could've said there wasn't anything between us! _Hermione cursed to herself as Malfoy slipped into the night.

"Hermione, if you go clubbing with that rotten piece of Blast-ended Skrewt dung, you're no friend of mine."

Ron slammed the door in Hermione's face: a second later, she heard the lock click.

…

Wow! That was wicked long… Did you like it? Hate it? I'm trying to make Ron… an exaggerated version of the sometimes jealous and stupid person he can be in HP.

Well, you know what I'll say next! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YEAH!!!**

Last chapter, I got a few reviews but I got way more when I refused to update til I got 'em…

so I'm not going to update until I get 20 REVIEWS TOTAL!

Again, good feedback, criticism, suggestions… all welcome! Please review and tell me what you thought! I tried to get some… action….

In without making Hermione and Draco spontaneously leap into each others arms… that would be cheesy.


	6. Flying and Dating

Sorry It's been so long since I updated…. The days before Christmas were completely wild for me!!! Well, here it is! And Merry Christmas!

Okay, so here's the next chappie! It's my second longest. I hope it's not moving too fast… But it's going to get to the Quidditch part now!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN it:_(

Thanks to:

**MilkMustache**: Wow! Thank you so much for saying that was my best chapter! Here's the update… Please continue to review=D

**VelvetRhymes: **Yes… I'm trying to make Malfoy get nicer (cause he has to in order for them to fall in love with Hermione eventually) without making him out of character! Hope it's staying interesting... Enjoy the update, and review:)

**Xxorangexxmonkeyxx: **haha, DUN dun dun is right! Thanks for reviewing!

**Amorreal: **I'm glad you think it's okay! Please continue to review and enjoy the update!

**Ajax. the. ax. murderss: **Okay, so you creeped me out a tiny bit, but here's the update! Brownie points for being reviewer number 20 (as you pointed out)! I'm happy because you liked it!

…

"Talking"

_Thinking (or a letter or dreaming)_

…

Hermione was positively distraught. After Ron's icy rebuttal, she'd gone to Harry's flat, and angrily sobbed out the entire story, from leaving Ginny's flat to Ron slamming the door.

He'd listened carefully, and told her that he believed her version, and did not blame her. But, he also said he could see Ron's side, and he knew it would take time for Ron to come around. Ron was stubborn: Harry couldn't, force him to think sensibly.

Hermione was greatful for Harry's support--but at the same time, she resented that he refused to try and talk to Ron about it. Thinking back to school, Harry always tried to remain neutral when Ron and Hermione fought.

It was now Thursday night: Hermione was distractedly dueling Malfoy during their combat class.

"Granger! This is pathetic! This is just boring for me! I've been at Quidditch all bloody day, and I can still whip your arse with my eyes closed!"

"I'm trying, you prick!" Hermione growled.

"No, you aren't."

Auror Fultur strode over.

"Excellent form and wandwork, Mr. Malfoy." He cast Hermione a disappointed glance, and moved on without a word to her.

Hermione felt like crying. _I'm letting my teacher down! _She thought desperately. _It's all ferrets fault my life is completely screwed up! _

…

After another losing soundly to Malfoy more times than she could count, Hermione apparated back to her flat, thoroughly disheartened.

She finished off her book, Flying Freedom, sitting in front of her mockingly merry fire. As she closed the book, she was overcome by the wish to fly. She wanted to leave the pressure and heartbreak of the past week behind, soaring free of it all. _I just need an escape…  
_

On a whim (an extremely rare thing for Hermione Granger), she strode purposefully to her closet, and pulled on her running clothes. Then, reaching deeper into the neatly organized cupboard, she pulled out an old, dented Cleansweep 7 Ron had given her (as a joke of course) when he got the firebolt he now rode.

Jogging up the stairs, Hermione exited her apartment block via the back door, checking to make sure none of her nosy neighbors were watching.

_Wow! It's so cold and spooky out tonight! _She thought. But strangely, she wasn't worried. While sneaking around, she felt almost as though she was back in the good old Hogwarts days, unraveling mysteries with Harry and Ron.

After apparating to a deserted field near on the outskirts of wizarding London, Hermione took a moment to glance around. The moon had risen, and the field shown golden in the moonlight. Closing her eyes, Hermione made a wish. _Dear Merlin, please don't let me fail. I want so badly to be able to fly… _

With that, Hermione swung her leg over the rickety broom, imitating the movements she'd seen her friends execute countless times. She dug her toes into the earth, bending her knees and pushing herself skyward. The ground plummeted away, and suddenly Hermione felt overwhelmingly sick. Grasping the broom handle like her life depended on it (which it probably did), the shaking witch closed her eyes and hovered in place. She was petrified.

After a few seconds, Hermione opened her eyes a crack. She was about 5 feet off the ground. _Silly me! This isn't scary at all!_

Nudging the broom forward, Hermione began to glide choppily across the field. Reaching the edge clearing's edge, where the meadow turned to woods, Hermione slowly turned herself around. Then, glancing to the sky, she pushed the old broomstick slightly upward.

Around 2 in the morning, Hermione apparated back to her flat, completely exhausted. She had flown around the field a couple hundred times, and fallen quite a lot. _I have no idea how well I'm doing, _She realized. _But it felt so good, I'm going to keep on trying! _After all, Hermione Granger did not give up easily.

…

Hermione dragged herself out of bed on Saturday morning. For the last two nights she'd been up late, flying around her practice meadow. As she soon discovered, her extensive reading about Quidditch and flying was helpful; but practice and experience was what she really needed.

Shuffling to her kitchen, Hermione started her morning coffee. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and glanced at the clock: it was 9 o'clock sharp. _Three hours until weekly auror meetings… Crap! I'm supposed to meet Ginny for breakfast in 15 minutes! _She realized as she glanced at her calendar.

Hermione downed two extremely strong and rather bitter cups of coffee. After a quick shower, she pulled on a worn pair of jeans and her softest, warmest teal fleece sweater. Hastily dabbing on a bit of makeup, she grabbed her purse and apparated to Master Russeldorf's.

…

Hermione immediately spotted Ginny's red head, curls shining in the sunlight by the window.

Glancing up, Ginny cheerily waved her over, a smile on her pretty face. _Of course, Ginny looks like she just stepped out of a catalog! I look like I just rolled out of bed! __Which I did._

"Hey, Hermione, you're actually late for once!" Ginny joked jovially.

"Sorry, Gin, I was up late reading," she lied smoothly. _Come on, Hermione, you can't even tell your best friend the truth! Don't be such a chicken! _She reprimanded herself. _But I'm so bad at flying right now… I'll tell her I want to play Quidditch once I get better. _She excused.

"Well, I ordered your usual… I figured you wouldn't mind."

"That's fine, Gin, you know what I like." Hermione smiled as she spotted the fresh crumpets slathered with raspberry jam beside the steaming bowl of porridge, accompanied by a warm mug of Earl Grey tea.

"Well, Mione, dig in!" Ginny mumbled enthusiastically through a mouthful of egg and sausage.

"Just a moment, Ginny, I'm gonna grab a shot."

Ginny choked on her breakfast.

"A _caffeine _shot?!? You hardly ever even drink coffee, let alone espresso! What about your normal tea? Are you OK Mione?"

"I just feel like a little change..."

"A _little _change? Espresso is a _huge _change from tea!"

"Well, I need energy today," Hermione snapped crankily.

With that, she stood and walked purposefully towards the counter. _Now I feel awful... Ginny was just being a good friend. _Hermione was so engrossed in her remorseful thoughts, she didn't notice her tatooed friend Mark was at the counter. Apparently he noticed her cloudy expression.

"Hey, you alright there?" He asked kindly when she reached the counter.

"Fine, just a bit tired... can I have an vanilla espresso shot please?" She replied with an apologetic smile.

"Any day, any day… Er, Hermione? I was wondering… well it might not be the best time if you're stressed... could you maybe meet me here this afternoon when I get off? Around 3? There was something…I wanted to ask you… But I can't take time off when there's so many customers. It'd be… a date?" Mark asked nervously.

Usually Mark was dashing and to the point. _Wow! It must be a really big deal to him…_ She realized. She smiled kindly at him.

"Sure, I have an auror meeting at twelve but I'll be done by then."

With that, Hermione returned to her table to finish her breakfast and apologize to a very indignant Ginny.

…

It was two o'clock, according to Hermione's watch. Kingsley gathered the aurors for their weekly meeting after two hours of rigorous dueling practice.

Clearing his throat, the Minister of Magic stood and began to speak.

"As you all know, we have our annual Ministry Autumn Gala coming in two weeks," Kingsley announced to the assembled aurors.

"Last year, we employed minimal security at the event. As I'm sure you all remember, a rather nasty situation presented itself. A group of about 10 rogue, drunk deatheaters in full costume attempting to murder several ministry officials. Although we scared off these particular vagabonds , before anyone was hurt, they managed to escape. Their identities are unknown, and they remain at large.

"This year, we will hire the same basic security guards. But you aurors (who will of course attend as guests) will be paid as on-duty aurors to keep your eyes peeled for any crime, while enjoying the Gala and mingling. Remember, mingling is a perfect way to discover plots. We want the Gala to go smoothly this year.

"Each auror pair will be assigned to a certain rooms, and will be expected to manage any disruptions with your partner. To make matters easiest, if you do not have a date we request that you attend with your auror partner as your date, to make communication and observation easiest. If you have another person you plan to attend with, be sure to meet with your partner throughout the evening so you can locate the other easily and work together if anything goes wrong."

With that, Kingsley sat back glanced around at the assembled aurors.

"That concludes today's meeting. You're free to go," He finished.

_Crap! I definitely don't have a date for the Autumn Gala yet… which means I might have to go with the ferret! I suppose I just have to get a date! That way, we'll barely have to talk to each other.  
_

Draco made his way over to Hermione, smirking.

"I'm assuming an ugly little thing like you doesn't have a date; as it happens, I haven't asked anyone myself-- as of yet. But finding a date will be easy for me," Malfoy drawled unpleasantly. "I hate to break it to you, but there's no way I'm going with you."

"Like I'd go with you, ferret," Hermione snorted. "I'm perfectly capable of getting a fine date."

"I can't wait to see the squid-scum you pick up," He sneered. "After all, someone who dated Weasley can't have very good taste."

"Oh, stuff it Malfoy, I'm sick of all your guff," Hermione growled, glancing at her watch._I'll take that as a challenge. I can get a date, and a good one at that. Speaking of dates..._ It was quarter past 2: she had 45 minutes to get ready for her date with Mark. _What is it, anyway? A real romantic date? A friendly chat kind of date? _She wondered. _Well, I should look presentable either way. _"I need to go."

"What? Got a date or something, Granger? With Grawp, perhaps?"

"None of your bloody business, stop _ferreting _around!"

With that, Hermione turned on her heel, strode to the apparation point, and disappeared with a decisive pop.

…

Hermione straightened her light purple dress carefully. It'd been a long time since she'd been out with anyone except Ron, and she never tried to look nice for him anyway.

After a completely un-Hermione-ish amount of indecision, she decided to wear a nice knit lilac mini-dress with a pair of black skinny jeans underneath. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she dusted on bit of brownish eye shadow and a touch more eyeliner. Lastly, she slipped into her black and purple striped flats, and grabbed her black purse. As she rushed up the stairs to the street, she yanked her unruly curls into a messy bun.

Catching sight of herself in a shop window, she hoped she'd chosen her outfit well: it was classy but casual, she thought. She really didn't know what kind of date this was.

_Jeez, chill Hermione! _She reprimanded herself, realizing she was agonizing over her appearance. _It's just Mark… the easygoing, tatooed, coffeeshop worker! He's seen you at your worst, when you come in for morning coffee!  
_

But for Mark's sake, Hermione did want to look good… he'd been serious, and nervous, about their date, she felt she owed him some kind of effort.

With a small pop, she apparated to Master Russeldorf's.

She spotted Mark almost immediately. Gone was his ratty Master Russeldorf's Employee T-shirt and loose sweatpants: he looked casual, but unbelievably hot, in baggy jeans and a nice black blazer. She suppressed a laugh when she saw his shirt underneath was a masculine shade of purple: they matched! _Wow, maybe things COULD work out between us…_

Mark smiled enthusiastically when he spotted her, and lifted his hand in greeting, making his way towards her laughing.

"Looks like we match," he chuckled, all of the shyness she had seen earlier gone.

Hermione looked up into his bright blueish-green eyes, which she noticed were framed by long dark lashes. _Weird… he's so handsome but I just don't have that queezy butterfly sensation like I used to get with Ron back in the Hogwarts days… Those kind of feelings might take time to develop.  
_

Still, she had to admit she was attracted to him. His skin was pleasantly tanned, brown hair carelessly spiked.

"Yeah, looks like we do!" she laughed with him in response. "So what are we doing?"

"I was thinking we could kill some time walking around and chatting then go out to dinner," He suggested. "It was bad planning on my part to ask you to meet me at 3 in the afternoon… too early for dinner, but too late for lunch!"

"Walking sounds great!" Hermione beamed. "Dinner, too, if you like."

"Well, it's a plan!" He grinned back.

"So what did you want to ask me, Mark?" She asked, her curiousity eating away at her.

"Can we cover that later, over dinner?"

"If you like..."

…

Around 5 pm, Hermione was sitting with Mark in a brightly lit, casual Italian restaurant, waiting for her Pasta to be served. The two sat in comfortable silence, both tired from their wanderings around London.

_Today was so fun… just walking around, browsing bookshops, talking… _Indeed, Hermione and Mark had really gotten to know each other. Mark was a muggleborn, too, and although he worked from 9-2 every weekday at Master Russeldorf's, he also had a job as the assistant to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, at the Ministry. Apparently, he learned a lot from the position and hoped to be promoted soon. Hermione had, in turn, told him all about her job and life. The entire day, the two had stayed on a strictly friendly level: almost no romantic implications, at all. _I wonder if he's not interested in me that way, or if he's taking it slow… _

Hermione was drawn from her reverie by Mark's voice.

"So Hermione, I was wondering if you'd like to come with the Autumn Ministry Gala with me? Just as a friend?"

Hermione positively beamed. _Ha! Malfoy! Now when you find a date, you can't tease me about not having one! And he's hot, too!  
_

"I'd love to! Is that what you were going to ask me?"

"Yeah… I'm surprised a pretty witch like you didn't already have plans!"

Hermione smiled at his subtle flattery… it was sincere. Did she have plans? _Malfoy doesn't count. That's arranged, and I'm sure he'd found himself someone else to go with by now._

"Well, I didn't."

…

Hermione stuck her head into the glowing green coals.

"Draco Malfoy's flat!" She coughed.

Malfoy was standing, dressed in his Puddlemere United Quidditch robes with his firebolt leaning on the doorframe. He was obviously about to leave for a late practice.

Smirking in a manner worthy of the ferret himself, Hermione spoke.

"Just thought I should tell you to find yourself a date for the Autumn Gala. I certainly won't be going with you."

"Well, that's a relief. You managed to convince Kingsley not to make you go? Staying home to make out with your precious books?" He drawled creully.

"No, I have a date. You know, someone _better _to go with."

For just a millisecond, Malfoy looked stunned.

"Please offer the giant squid my congratulations," He sneered. Grabbing his firebolt, he swept out of his flat.

…

I really could have used more time to proofread this chapter... oh, well, I hope it's not too boring! Tell me what you think!

Don't worry, this isn't a HermioneXMark fic… he's just a plot-enhancer, lol!

**PLEASE READ: **Okay, so I was thinking of doing some chappies from Draco's POV… his thoughts instead of Hermione's, etc. What do you think? Would it mess up the flow? It would be lovely if you'd leave a review telling me, as well as any other suggestions/comments!

So I won't update until I have 25 reviews total… but I have the next Chapter written, and it's almost done… I'd like to get a chapter in with Draco's POV soon if that's what you all want!

Next Chapter: the Gala!


	7. The Gala Begins

I'm so sorry It's taken me almost two weeks to update! I couldn't get what I wanted to say out on the page right… I hope it came out good in the end? And since vacation ended (boo hoo!) I've been swamped with crazy homework!

So I was really torn while I was writing this chapter! Everyone who gave an opinion about changing to Draco's POV had really good points about why I should or shouldn't… But in the end I had 4 reviews for keeping in Hermione's POV and 3 against… So I'm staying in Hermione's. Everyone seemed to say that a chappie from Draco's POV would wreck the flow. Thank you, everyone, for your feedback! You all had REALLY good points:D I was so happy to have 9 new reviews!!

To My Reviewers(lots!):

**cc: **thanks for the feedback! I definitely want to get across what Draco thinks… but I guess I'll go with giving hints through what Hermione sees, cause more people said not to do Draco's POV.

**amber1993: **glad you liked the chapter! You were the first person to point out that switching POV's would wreck the flow… that's a really good point:D Thank you for reviewing!

**Ajax. the. axe. murderess:** sorry I spelled it wrong:) thank you your enthusiasm, and for reviewing and being psyched, and your feedback about the POV. And sure, you can call me tatty if you like lol can I call you jax?

**HP. Lose. Freak: **Thank you for your input… it makes a lot of sense and I totally agree, thinking about it! And I'm glad you like the Dramione banter… it's so fun to write, too! Thanks for finding it funny:)

**hydriad: **Thank you for your review, I definitely want to keep you all "on the edge of your seats" as you put it:) Enjoy the update!

**MilkMustache: **Yay! Thank you so much for saying my writing is getting better! That really means a lot, as I'm sure you know:) thanks for your what you had to say about the POV question, and you're definitely right that it would be interesting to do Draco's POV… here's the update!

**xxorgangexxmonkeyxx: **Well, I guess the YES! is about the POV question? Thank you very much for your short and sweet, enthusiastic review! Enjoy the update=)

**vanquishluver: **Yay! I try so hard to make it original, it's very gratifying to hear I succeeded so far! As for Mark… well, he won't end up 'with' Hermione, and you'll have to wait and see what's going on with him;) He's not evil, though, I'll tell you that, and you were right in saying it's none of the things you suggested! And soon Hermione will buy herself a better broom… Thank you so much for reviewing, hope you like the update:D

Wow, lots of thank you's this time! That's a good thing, but I may have to start making 'em smaller… Anyhoo, R&R!!! I love you all!!!

**Disclaimer: **Draco *sob* isn't *sob* mine!!!!!!!!! (neither is anything else).

…

"Talking"

_Thinking (or a letter or a dream)_

…

Mark yawned in the midday sunlight, and stretched. He stood slowly, and gave Hermione a gentle hug.

"So I'll pick you up at quarter of 6 tomorrow for the Gala?" He asked as he paid for their lunch.

"Sounds good," Hermione grinned. "I've got to go meet up with Ginny now. I promised to catch up with her for a few minutes."

With a parting smile, Hermione walked away, lost in contemplation.

Since Mark asked Hermione to the Ministry's Annual Autumn Gala, and they'd casually 'dated'. Hermione assumed Mark was trying not to be pushy, because their relationship had remained strictly friendly and unromantic, which was fine with Hermione.

Almost every day, Hermione and Mark found time in their busy schedules to spend a few minutes together for coffee or a quick sandwich. They'd talk and laugh, just appreciating each other's company and getting to know one another better. In truth, Hermione felt almost as at home with Mark as with Harry and Ron. 

_Well, I've certainly been spending more time with Mark than either Harry or Ron since Ron got mad at me! He still hasn't apologized, the stubborn oaf! _Hermione fumed to herself as she strolled to the corner where she and Ginny usually met.

Hermione spotted a red head bobbing through the crowds towards her. She jumped and waved, beckoning Ginny over.

As the person approached, she realized it wasn't Ginny: it was Ron. _Oh, Crap! Merlin help me! _she cursed to herself.

Ron made his way towards her. His face was a bit stony, but surprisingly he didn't look angry. It had been more than two weeks since their late-night quarrel, but Ron usually took a long time to cool down so Hermione expected him still to be furious.

There was an awkward pause as Ron stood next to Hermione. Hermione waited for the nervous flutter, the plummeting feeling in her stomach, the warm buzz in her head which she used to get around Ron, back in the Hogwarts days. But she felt nothing. It'd been awhile since Ron had made her feel giddy and in love. _Too bad Ron doesn't appear to have gotten over me..._

"Ginny sent me to tell you she couldn't come," Ron mumbled.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well thanks for telling me Ron," Hermione replied, her voice unusually high.

There was an awkward silence.

"So you wanna grab a sandwich or something?" Ron asked.

"Um… I don't know, I should really head back to work," Hermione lied. _I still have 20 minutes. _"Besides, I already ate. Don't you have to get to Quidditch practice, anyway?"

"Er… I guess."

But Ron didn't leave. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, glowering in obvious frustration. _What's wrong with him? _Hermione wondered. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Ron took a step forward, closing the gap between them. His large, sweaty, warm hands closed around Hermione's waist, and he drew her to him. _Move! Don't let him touch you! _Hermione screamed to herself, but her body refused to follow her command. She was frozen in place.

Ron's face came closer and closer, Hermione saw his brilliant blue eyes staring hungrily in to her owns amber orbs. _Crap! Why does he have to do this?_

Just as Ron's lips brushed Hermione's, the witch snapped back to life. Hermione snapped her head away from him and to the side, evading his searching lips and receiving an extremely sloppy kiss on her cheek.

She purposefully removed Ron's hands from her waste, and wiped her wet cheek. _Ew! I forgot what a bad kisser Ron was… _

"Ron… you know we broke up."

Ron looked mutinous and embarrassed.

"What? Rather be with ferret?"

"Ron! Stop being so immature. You _know_ there's nothing between _Malfoy _and I."

Ron snorted.

"Yeah, Yeah, Ginny told me the whole story… As much as she knew, being out cold the whole time. But I still don't trust that albino Slytherin toad."

There was another strained silence, as Hermione contemplated Ron's obviously protective behavior. _This is so confusing. Why can't he just get over me? And why did he kiss me? I guess I have to be straightforward with him. _Hermione decided.

"Ron, why did you try to kiss me?" Hermione sighed. Talking to Ron was so stressful, like talking to a four-year-old.

Ron took a deep breath, apparently girding his loins for something big.

"I've been thinking, Mione, we should give us a second shot-" Hermione opened her mouth, but Ron held up his hand to quiet her. "Hear me out, please, Mione. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the Ministry of Magic Autumn Gala?"

Ron finished up with a bow, obviously rehearsed but surprisingly gentlemanly all the same.

_Why does he have to make this so hard? He should know what my answer will be, after I refused to kiss him. _

"Ron, the Ball is tomorrow! I have a date, and I'd prefer just to be _friends _with you, in any case! And you assume that no one will ask me, that I'll be waiting to help you out at the last minute! Seriously, Ron, think about someone other than yourself for once! I thought had learned your lesson after the Yule Ball in fourth year!" Hermione stormed indignantly.

_Oops… so much for making up. He'll be mad at me again. I guess I was a little harsher than I meant to be, _She realized as she looked at Ron's stunned countenance. His ears, and entire face, were slowly flushing red with anger.

"I figured you'd tell your us if you had a date! I guess not. Who is it? Someone you don't want to tell us about? Some big-shot arsehole Quidditch bloke again, like Krum? Or _Malfoy? _Really, you can hardly call me selfish when you're hiding so much from your _friends_."

Hermione sighed. _He's right, I should've told them…_

"I'm sorry, Ron, you're right. I've just been really busy lately, what with all my Auror classes and working at Flourish and Blotts." _And my late-night flying practices…_

"It's okay, Mione." Ron grumbled suspiciously. "Who is the bastard, anyway?"

"Just a local guy who works at my favorite Coffee Shop," Hermione answered breezily. She glanced at her watch, trying to hide her relief and sound sorry. "I really must get back to work. See you around, Ron."

…

The next afternoon, Hermione knocked on the door to Ginny's flat with some apprehension. _You never know what Ginny has planned… Besides, the last time I was here Ginny was unconscious and Ron blew up at me! _Hermione mused, thinking back to the disastrous clubbing night.

The door flew open, to reveal Ginny's ecstatic, grinning face.

"Mione! So glad you got here! Padma and Lav are here getting ready, too!

_Wow… She didn't warn me Lavender would be here. _Hermione cringed, imagining what the giggling girl would do.

"Well, that's just great Gin!" Hermione smiled, hoping Ginny missed the sarcasm.

"Yeah, it really is because Lavender just finished beauty school! did I mention that to you?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. "Oh, well, she'll be doing all our hair and makeup for the Gala! It's bloody awesome!"

_Oh, great, more poking and prodding and hours of sitting in front of a mirror! _Hermione grumbled to herself. Sure, the bushy-haired witch liked to look nice, but the amount of time Lavender put into preening for parties was absolutely ridiculous, in Hermione's opinion.

"Don't look so glum! Did you bring your dress, Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I did…" Hermione replied, holding up a long black garment bag.

"You can go hang that in the closet for now!" Lavender giggled in an obnoxious, syrupy voice as she pranced up behind Ginny. She gave Hermione a condescending smile. "Let me guess… The dress is brown cotton with long sleeves and a high collar-neck?"

Hermione sighed. Lavender wasn't actually mean-spirited: she was just madly in love with the youngest Weasley son, and knew Ron still liked Hermione.

"Actually no, _Lav_," Hermione smirked. _Crap! I'm acting like Malfoy! Stop it, Hermione! _"You'll see it when we get dressed. Who's your date, then?"

"Ronniekins asked me to the ball this afternoon! I though he never would! I was so happy!" Lavender squealed. "But he said just as a friend." At this, Lavender pouted.

"Well, congratulations. I wish you the best of luck." Hermione intoned honestly, causing Lavender to eye the brunette suspiciously.

"Enough, you two," Ginny sung out, sweeping them along to the sitting room.

Hermione suppressed a groan as she entered the room. The formerly cozy lounge area had been transformed into a full-fledged salon.

Padma sat cross-legged on the floor, reading a book entitled Female Aurors Through Time. Hermione smiled approvingly at the hefty volume and the girl devouring it. _Someone else in their right mind! _

"Padma, that looks like a fascinating book! how is your training going, by the way?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! Hermione! Glad to see you. It is a wonderful book, you should read it! Training's been lovely, Neville and I are practicing our mhhmm--" Padma was cut off by Lavender plastering a manicured hand over her mouth.

"No stupidly serious, oh-so-official Auror talk today, ladies!" Lavender cried, "We're here to have fun and look pretty!"

Hermione and Padma both frowned. But neither felt like arguing with Lavender, so they stopped their brain-cell engaging conversation. After a pause, Hermione spoke up again.

"So who's your date, Ginny? Did Harry ask you?"

"Harry's going with Gabrielle De Le Coeur." Ginny glowered. Then a mischievous smile graced her pretty face. "I won't tell you who I'm going with! It's genius! a perfect plan! Harry will wish on Dumbledore's knickers he asked with me!" Then Ginny caught sight of Hermione's wary face. "Don't worry, Mione, I'll why explain later, once you've seen my date." She whispered to Hermione with another cheeky grin.

"Of course Harry will be jealous!" Lavender crowed, rudely interrupting. "I brought all my favorite makeups, so we're going to look spectacular! As soon as Pansy gets here, we can begin!"

"Pansy!?!" Hermione half-shrieked.

There was an awkward silence. Finally Ginny spoke.

"Look, Mione, I know you two have never gotten along spifflingly, I never liked her either. But Padma happened to overhear her telling Blaise that she was getting ready for the Gala alone, and so she invited her. I ran into her in Diagon Alley, and she was quite civil, really. Try and feel sorry for her…"

Ginny trailed off, as a timely rapping sounded at the door.

_She helped us in the war. I should give her a chance, try to be nice to her, _Hermione thought as all four girls stampeded towards the entryway. Obviously Pansy was the most anticipated guest.

"Stay back!" Hissed Hermione, surprising everyone. "How would you feel, a Slytherin coming into a house full of overexcited Gryffindors... and a Ravenclaw? We should overwhelm her."

Lavender and Ginny dropped back to the living room, as Hermione and Padma knew Pansy better from Auror training.

Padma opened the door. There stood pansy, wrapped in a brown crushed velvet cloak, clutching a garment bag and looking slightly nervous, even under her unemotional Slytherin front.

"Hi Pansy, it's great to see you," Padma greeted kindly. "Thanks for coming. Please stick your dress in the closet over there, and come on in."

The raven-haired Slytherin smiled slightly, and swept past the Gryffindors into Ginny's cozy flat.

_I never thought I'd see the day a pureblooded Slytherin was happy to be welcomed in a Weasley's home... _Hermione thought. _Times have changed, indeed they have._

With that thought, Hermione continued into the living-room-turned-salon, resigned but ready to turn herself over to a very enthusiastic Lavender (armed with every beauty product imagineable).

…

The five girls stood assembled in Ginny's near-destroyed living room, admiring themselves and each other.

Lavender was decked out in a just-above-the-knee, lurid pink monstrosity. It actually wasn't so bad, Hermione figured, but it appeared hideous in the bookworm's unacustomed eyes. The plunging neckline revealed much more of Lavender's bosom than Hermione had thought humanly possible. Bright gold, silver, and pink bangles trailed up Lavender's arms, and she wore a gaudy gold locket around her neck. Her makeup on the heavy side, and her hair straight, silky and down. She wore tall gold pumps.

Padma wore a flowing, black, spaghetti-strap princess-waist gown which brushed the floor and was accented with purple silk tubing. Her hair partially swept into a bun, clasped with a purple butterfly barrette, while the rest of her smoky locks tumbled across her smooth brown shoulders. Her eyes were carefully accented with kohl, her lips lightly stained pink, and a single diamond sparkled in the middle of her forehead, a reminder of her Indian heritage. All in all, Padma's look was simple and sophisticated, accenting her natural beauty.

Ginny wore a rather daring off the shoulder gown, which was saved by the tastefully long (but fitted), floor-length skirt. The bodice and hems were trailed with sparkling gems, and she wore matching elbow-length gloves. The gown was Gryffindor red, but somehow the shade didn't clash with Ginny's hair, which was swept up in a French twist and dusted with sparkles. A simple gold lion pendant hung around the redhead's neck. Ginny wore deep maroon lipstick, matching her dress, and almost no eyeliner with a tasteful dusting of shimmering eye shadow setting off her flashing chocolate eyes.

Pansy wore a shimmering, one-shouldered silver dress, which hugged her curves and reached mid-calf. An expensive pearl necklace hung around her neck, pearl drops in her ears, and enchanted pearls lay like water droplets in her short hair curled around her pix y face. Her eyes were lightly lined, with very subtle forest green shadow. She wore exquisite heeled shoes, a family heirloom she said: they were extremely high green stilettos with enchanted silver metal snakes winding around her slim ankles, adding height to her usual 5'4".

Hermione had had much trouble finding a dress, as fancy clothing really wasn't her forte. In the end, she took Mark shoppin. Ever practical, Hermione really didn't see the issue with her date seeing her dressrobe before the Gala night. And Mark had proved very helpful: he was honest but gentlemanly, with impeccable taste.

In the end, they decided on a stunning teal floor-length gown, fitted but not too tight, with a modest scoop neck sweeping just low enough across Hermione's chest. Hermione was fine with the basic dress; she just wasn't sure about the details. On each side the dress' skirt was slit up to mid-thigh, exposing Hermione's long, lean legs. Even more terrifying to Hermione was the back of the dress… or lack there of. The dress was backless, the fabric ending at the base of Hermione's spine, just above her panties. Thinking about all the things that could go wrong in a dress like that gave Hermione nightmares.

Hermione's hair was elegantly tamed into curls and pulled off her neck in a regal bun with tendrils hanging on each side of her face. She wore a star shaped silver pendant and matching dangling earrings. Her skin was creamy and smooth, her cheeks lightly pink, her lips slightly shaded darker, her eyes lightly lined on the bottom but more heavily on the lids, and dusted with aqua to match her dress (also bringing out how gold her eyes truly were). She was stunning.

The girls stared at each other, before Lavender squealed.

"You all look gorgeous! Go me! I knew I'd do a good job!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored Lavender. She turned to Pansy, who stood next to her. Over the course of the afternoon, Hermione had made friendly conversation with the Slytherin and discovered that although Pansy was actually kind, thoughtful and interesting to talk to (albeit sneaky and proud, a Slytherin through and through).

Pansy was attending the Gala with no other than Oliver Wood, a Gryffindor and their fellow Auror-in-training. Hermione had been surprised, but she knew that Hester, Oliver's Auror Partner, was attending with Seamus Finnegan, so Oliver obviously needed a date.

When Hermione asked politely why she didn't go with the Slytherin Aurors, Pansy said that Blaise and Draco were like brothers to her, so she couldn't go date them. Also, Blaise was attending with Luna, his Auror partner, supposed for convenience. but Pansy didn't mention who Malfoy was going with, and Hermione's pride prevented her from showing too much interest, although she was dreadfully curious and wanted desperately to show him up by having a better date.

"I hope to talk to you at the Gala, Pansy?" Hermione asked warmly as they put on their coats.

"I'd love to, Hermione," Pansy smiled.

_I really misjudged Pansy… too bad there's no way Malfoy is secretly that nice. _Hermione sighed to herself.

With that, the girls apparated to their separate flats to meet their dates.

…

Ten minutes after Hermione popped back to her basement flat, Mark was at her door. He looked incredibly hot in a black dragon hide dress robes with a teal collar and edging exactly the shade of Hermione's dress.

With a flourish, he expertly tucked a single charmed-silver rose into Hermione's hair, before planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"You look lovely," he murmured in her ear.

Hermione could smell his subtle, musky cologne, and feel his strong arm around her waist. Her stomach did a tiny flop. _Maybe I could love him? _She mused. _Stop getting all sappy Hermione. That's a bit premature._

"You look dashing," She replied breathlessly.

"I brought you something," He told her, stepping back much to her relief.

He held out a black dragon hide clutch, exactly matching his robe.

"Now we really match," He winked. "I'm sure we'll make quite the impression."

They pulled on the identical black cloaks they'd purchased while dress shopping.

Hermione smiled up at her date as he spun her on the spot, holding her close as they apparated together to the Ministry.

…

Hermione and Mark arrived in the antechamber and removed their cloaks. Hermione shivered nervously. _I probably look ridiculous… I never looked good in dress clothes…_

"You are going to be the most beautiful witch here," Mark whispered to her. Hermione blushed.

"Prettiest witch, you say? There could be a prettier Vampire or Giant or Veela or Werewolf or Muggle?" She quipped cheekily, showing a confidence she didn't feel.

The moment was interrupted by the appearance of Ginny.

"Hey, Mione! And you must be Mark! Hermione's told me so much about you! All good, of course," Ginny winked. Hermione couldn't help but sigh. Ginny was such a natural beauty, and flirt.

As though sensing her insecurity, Mark caught Hermione's hand and held it gently.

"I've heard a lot about you, too, you must be Ginny Weasley."

"Where's your date, Gin?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, I didn't want him to pick me up… you'll understand once I explain it all to you." Ginny shot Hermione a conspiratorial glance. "I should be going now! See you in there, Mione," Ginny called, walking briskly towards the door leading to the Atrium.

Mark shrugged at Hermione, and led her to the door.

As they entered the superbly decorated Atrium, flashbulbs went off like fireworks. As a member of the Golden Trio, not to mention the brightest student to grace Hogwart's halls since Albus Dumbledore himself, Hermione subjected to all sorts of celebrity gossip.

She sighed, and squeezed Mark's hand tighter.

"Sorry!" She mouthed. _He probably doesn't appreciate all this press... I should've warned him. _Mark shook his head understandingly, and smiled brightly for the cameras.

After they pushed their way through the sea of photographers, reporters bombarded them with questions. Most asked about Mark: how Hermione knew him, if they were very serious, if they were really dating or just attending as friends.

The two answered all the questions as politely but vaguely as possible. Hermione's lip curled in obvious disdain as Rita Skeeter approached the couple. _That damned slinky beetle! She better keep to the real story._

"What do you think of your friend Ms. Ginny Weasley's date? Quite an interesting choice, don't you think?" Rita asked with a sharp but simpering smile as she tapped her long majenta nails on her clipboard.

Hermione gave the slanderous witch a noncommittal shrug, giving away nothing. _The old hag can't find out I don't know who Ginny's date is, _she decided.

Mark squeezed Hermione's hand a bit tighter. She glanced up at him. Mark looked slightly shocked as he jerked his head ever so slightly to the left. Hermione glanced confusedly in the direction he motioned. If Hermione were the fainting type she would've swooned on the spot.

There, surrounded by their own barrage of reporters, stood Ginny Weasley accompanied by Draco Malfoy.

…

Don't worry! Ginny and Draco aren't going to fall in love… it will all become clear in the next chapter…

If you were bored by this, because it's all talking and getting ready for the party, etc. I'll tell you **there will be more exciting stuff and action in the next chappie! **please give Feedback=review please please please!!

I hope the whole part with Rita Skeeter was clear? She wanted to get the scoop about Draco and Ginny going to the Gala together from Hermione... Hermione didn't know who Ginny was going with, but Hermione also didn't want to admit to Rita Skeeter Ginny wouldn't tell her about her date, so she pretended she knew. Then Mark pointed out who Ginny was with. Because EVERYONE knows Draco Malfoy, and Mark knows Hermione doesn't get along with him but has to work with him, so he is shocked, too!

I hope I didn't describe the five girls outfits too much? I had a really clear picture of what each of their dresses/hair/faces/jewelry would look like, and I wanted to put it in…

Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think!

**Caveman-Tatiana says: "Grubgh, Ugh Eungh Hut 35 Mupfgh Ogh Upfgh Dargh Drgh Gwpgh!"**

**Translation: "Please, I must have 35 reviews total or I won't update!"**


End file.
